Just friends?
by abers
Summary: Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto are best friends. Gaara and Sasuke are best friends...right? Or something more.. [GaaraSasuke]
1. Intro

1It was a cold Monday morning, leaves falling off the trees many multi colored leaves flowing threw the air. The morning due still sticking to the green grass, the flowers slowly dying with a dying pink color. You could hear the thick wind dancing threw the city.

A young boy still in bed, snoring slightly as his alarm clock buzzed silently. A head popped in seeing the boy still sleeping. She frowned. So she tip toed over to the boy's bed. She took her finger and coated it with spit as she took it out with a grin, she stuck her finger in his ear and mashed it in there and yelled "Wet willy!" She laughed so heard as he jumped off the bed thinking he was under attack.

He grabbed his ear in disgust. He sent a death glare to her. She laughed at the boy unscared. "You look funny. Your eyeliner is all smudged." She said taking her two fingers and wiping it off with the spit she used in his ear. He smacked her hand away. "I'm not stupid fat ass. I can take care of myself." He hissed, his teal eyes narrowing.

She gave him a smile. "Aw is someone grumpy this lovely Monday morning? Come on it's time for school! Time to learn, get some fresh air and not be all coped up at home," She winked. "Plus I get to see Sasuke." She said with a girly giggle.

"Sakura...you need to get a hobby." He said in a bored tone as he got off the floor. He walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a black tee shirt with a purple undershirt and some fitting black pants with chains dangling from them. They also handcuffs buckled to the belt holder of the pants. He let out a yawn grabbing his ACDC sweatshirt and snagged a towel and entered the bathroom. "I mean get out more. There's more to life then, _Sasu-ke_" He said Sasuke's name like Sakura did.

"Did you just forget dumbbo, he's like your best friend! You see him almost everyday!" She squealed. She heard water running, but then the door opened. "Yea, but I'm not in love with him like you." He said in a cold tone. "Your not a good sibling!" Sakura cried.

(In the shower :D)

The boy let out another yawn as he leaned on his shower wall. Hot water spraying on his body like a water fall. He took some soap and patted it in his hands. He rubbed it in his blood red hair. He let out a wince as the soap went over his wounds all over his wrist. He rubbed them. "Great...I'm crying like a girl...naked.." He let his gaze fall to his feet. He hated his feet. They were small stubby feet. He was a size seven. He could fit into Sakura's high heels. Which he sported to school once. Naruto laughed his ass off, all he got out of Sasuke was a 'heh', sure I don't laugh much or show emotion like Naruto but it would be nice if I could. But I like being cold. Sasuke is like me. Me and him are close. Best friends. Him and Naruto were close to but not like him and Sasuke. They knew each other when they were in grade school. Gaara met up with Naruto in seventh grade. They were all now 17 year old boys in 11th grade.

"Gaara get your ass outta that shower!" He heard his sister Sakura shout. "Were going to be late for school!" She yelled again. Gaara groaned and turned the shower off. He stepped out and dried off with the towel he brought with. Pulling his two shirts over his head and pulled his boxers and pants on. He threw his sweatshirt on and looked in the mirror his eyeliner completely off. He looked so ugly with it off. To be honest Gaara thought he was ugly half the time. But time to time Gaara thought of himself as a stud. Not like he really cared what people thought of him. He let the tip of the pencil trace over his eye with a coat of black. He out a silent sigh. He was _labeled_. He guessed his school had to have _clicks_ so the need to label people like cans of soup wasn't anything new. Him, Naruto and Sasuke were labeled as _emo_. Gaara snorted. "I didn't know I was a type of music." He mumbled. Though a lot of people like Sasuke. He get's good grades has the looks, he has a lot of _friends_. I guess you could call them that. Sasuke and Naruto were his only friends.

He finally left the mirror he licked his lips and opened the door.

(Time skip)

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto yelled as he saw Gaara walking up to the school yard. Sasuke was standing by Naruto. He had a bored face on. "Hmm..no heels today Gaara?" Came the calm sexy tone voice. Gaara gave a small grin. "I know you thought they were sexy." Sasuke smirked. "_Maybe_."

Naruto sighed._ Here we go again. I know they've been friend's longer but...they always seem to ignore me...I shouldn't feel so sorry for myself._ Naruto gave a smile. "You guy's let's go! Don't wanna be late for class." The two nodded as they followed Naruto.

(Time skip. School's over. It's boring D:)

"See you Naruto, Gaara's coming over to my house. Will call you." Sasuke said in a dull tone.

Naruto just nodded and said goodbye as he saw them walk off. _There so close. I'm jealous._ "Uh..hey Sakura wanna hang out!?" He called laughing.

(At Sasuke's house)

Again his soft lips trail over mine in a loving kiss. His hands ran down my back up and down. He let out a muffled groan. "Sasuke..." Gaara breath's out. "We..really...uhh..shouldn't be doing this..." He said against his lips. "Don't worry Gaara...were best friends..trust me.." He said in a loving tone. Gaara smiled. "Yea..alright." He said as Sasuke hugged me gently. We laid down and enjoyed each others company as tomorrow were just _friends_ again.

"I should go..." Gaara said dully. "Don't...not yet..Sakura wont mind will she?" Sasuke asked holding him tighter. "Well what time is it?" The red head asked. "Five." "One more hour then." Gaara said capturing Sasuke's lips again.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**How you like it:D**

**I love this paring now. So yea reviews make me update faster.**


	2. Feet

1"Do you guy want just cheese?" Gaara asked as he had the phone up to his ear. Sasuke and Naruto looked at him. "Yea just cheese please." Naruto grinned. Sasuke just looked over at him boredly.

Gaara nodded my head. "Two extra large plain cheese pizza's please." He said into the phone. "Alright, you too, bye." The red head clicked the phone off. He sat down by Sasuke. "After the pizza gets here, wanna go to the mall?" He asked cooly.

"Can't sorry Gaara I gotta get home early tonight. Homework." Naruto frowned.

"But it's Friday.." Sasuke said in a cool tone. "Oh really it is?" He asked making a face then laughed. "Yea I know but if I don't work on it I'll fail math." He sighed. "Oh and Gaara when will your sister just admit she likes me?" Naruto grinned as he saw Sakura enter the room. "She does everyday in front of the mirror." Gaara said chipping at his nails.

Sakura's jaw fell to the ground as Naruto laughed Sasuke chuckled. "Gaara!! You stupid package dropper! Your such a liar!" She yelled running in circles. "Me? Never." He grinned.

(Time skip)

The pizza finally came. They ate it while playing video games.

"Oh watch as I tare your spin out. Ohh now I'm bashing you in the head with it!" Sasuke laughed as Gaara's guy fell dead. "Oh whatever." He repiled then saw Naruto getting ready to leave. "Leaving already?" Gaara asked emotionless. "Yea sorry Gaara. I'll call ya later." Naruto said waving then leaving. Sasuke gave a small wave.

"So...You just wanna play video games or go to the mall...Why are you starring at me?" Gaara asked as he saw Sasuke's intense stare. "Your just so handsome." He said with a small smile. My cheeks were tinted pink. "Uh, thanks." Gaara said then leaned on Sasuke's shoulder. "You know...Sasuke what me and you have been doing..." He started. -"Doing what?" Sasuke cut in with a grin. -"You know..kissing..and stuff.." Gaara said coughing slightly. "I don't think that's what friends or _boys_ should be doing together." He said looking down.

Gaara looked down then at Sasuke. He looked disipointed. He just starred at Gaara for a couple more minutes and not saying anything. Then he started. "Okay. I'll just go find a girlfriend to show me affection I thought my best friend could show." He said with a pout and looked to his side.

Gaara's gaze went down to his feet._ How I hate my feet._ "Why would you want _me_ to show _you_ affection when I have such disgusting feet." Gaara said teasing. This shouldn't of been such a grey subject. He thought Sasuke would understand. Sasuke grinned and grabbed Gaara's socked foot gently pulling it up to his hands. He snuggled it cutely and purred. "I love them there cute." Gaara laughed at him and took his foot back.

_flash back how Gaara and Sasuke met_

_**Third grade**_

_A young red haired boy sat at a table by himself in the back of the class room. He had a emotionless face on. He looked lonely. I walked over him. Me Sasuke a young 9 year old. This is third grade, shouldn't he be with other kids? I sat down by him and looked at him. He looked at me. I gave him a small smile. "Why are you by yourself?" I ask the young red head. "..." He didn't say anything. I glared at him. I'm quick to temper sometimes. "Hey kid, you looked lonely. Why don't you just be my friend?" I barked at him. "I'm not even the same age as you. I got held back.." The red head said still looking down. "Why hang out with a dumby?" He asked silently. _

_My mouth hung slightly. "I bet your not dumb. Did you miss class a lot? That could be why. But I don't know you and I'm not a mind reader, enlighten me." I said with a small smile. He didn't tell me much but told me enough. He might be older then me, but it doesn't seem like it. Besides it's only a year. _

_**seventh grade**_

_Gaara and Sasuke walked down the hallway the school bell ringing informing school was over. That's when they saw a golden haired boy sitting on the ground reading a book of sorts. He had black rimmed glasses and was wearing all black. His blue eyes standing out. Sasuke of course was first to talk. "What you some emo nerd?" He teased. The boy looked up at us. "Neither but I am kind of a book worm." He said with a smile. "I'm Naruto." The boy introduced himself. "Sasuke." "Gaara."_

_We walked over and sat down by him. "So what you reading emo boy?" Sasuke teased again._

_Gaara took his book and read it aloud. "How Akio got her wings, sounds delightful." Gaara said in a cool tone._

_End flashback_

Gaara and Sasuke walked down the hall of the mall. That's when Sasuke pant's started to ring. "Dunnn dun dun dunnn" it sang. Sasuke grabbed it and answered it. "Moshi moshi. Yea hey Naruto - Yes were here..- yes- yes- YES!" Sasuke said annoyed. "Sorry...Yea..sure we don't mind.. You better of studied hard.." Sasuke teased. "Bye." He hung up his cell. "To the arcade!"


	3. A little heartbreak

1A shuffled cry was heard. Tears falling down a tan face. Bright green eyes shimmering with hurt and self pity. She clutched onto her shirt and sobbed. A raven haired figured standing in front of her. Looking at her boredly. "To tell you the truth I don't feel bad. It's not my fault I don't feel that way about you. So stop crying." He said dully. The girl sobbed more. "You really are horrible. Why does my brother like you so much! You're a stupid bastard who only cares about himself! Go swallow a knife!!" She yelled pushing him then she ran off. _'Gaara's gunna be pissed at me for making Sakura cry.'_ He put his hands in his pockets. _'So will Naruto..'_

He started to walk down the street. He walked away from the park where he rejected his best friend's sister love. _'She shouldn't use the word love so easily.'_ He thought and frowned._ 'Love...where you care so dearly about someone you feel like your going to explode. You care only for them deeply...is that what love really is...?'_ He looked up and saw his house. He entered it and looked around. _'It's so creepy here at night...all by myself.'_ He then heard his phone ring. He went to answer it. He saw it was Gaara. He took a deep breath.

"He-ll-o.." He chocked out. "What did you do?" He heard a angry voice coming from the other line.

"..." "Are you still there?" Gaara asked irritated. He heard his sister run in crying her eyes out. He could hear her bad mouthing Sasuke. "Sasuke..what did you do?" He asked more calmly. "I rejected her..." He breathed out silently. Sasuke slammed the phone down.

He went into his room and pouted. He felt bad. But he didn't like Sakura. He didn't like girls. He liked boys. He liked Gaara. His first kiss. Though he'd never tell Gaara that. He wanted to tell Gaara. Hold him in his arms. Kiss him tenderly. He started to imagine Gaara in his arms. How much he cared about him. No not love. He didn't no love nor did he want love. He just wanted Gaara. So bad. He hugged himself.

(With Gaara and Sakura)

"Hey..Sakura are you gunna be alright?" He asked in a cool tone. "I should of just fallen in love with Naruto." Sakura sobbed. Gaara sighed and sat down by her. "I don't think it was love Sakura...more like a big crush." He patted her back. She cried more. "I can't stand him.."

'_What should I do Sasuke's my best friend...but Sakura is my sister..'_


End file.
